TwiPod Shuffle
by heySparkel
Summary: iPod Shuffle Challenge; ten drabbles. First time doing Blackwater! R&R! T for Paranoia


The iPod Shuffle Challenge! I wanted to try BlackWater, because I've seen it around and it looks interesting. No Breaking Dawn. I love Nessie and all, but she doesn't fit. (: Never done BlackWater before, and probably do another with a different pairing (Jake/Nessie, probably). Okay, let's get started.

Rules:

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. **_**Blackwater**_

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. **_**I'm using iTunes. iPod is missing ):**_

**3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, and then post them.**

**1) Gone Going, Black Eyed Peas**

She always had her life planed out. She was beautiful, of course. Sam and her would be happy.

But everything fell apart. Everything was gone. Happiness. Everything. Sam imprinted on Emily. And she didn't even know what happened when it happened.

She became labeled as the bitch. Then she became a wolf…a female dog. A bitch indeed.

Life had already taken everything from her.

Then there was Jacob. He saw her. _Her_.

Who she was. Everything.

She still knew that one day everything would be gone. It was a rookie mistake to trust this. Nothing went right for her. But she had to. Just this once.

**2) Dancing in the Moonlight: Toploader**

"Dance with me," he asked.

"No," Leah said. She stayed seated on her chair.

"Please," Jacob persisted. He held out his hand.

It was Sam and Emily's wedding. She was there because she was forced.

Then, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

He made her dance. She didn't want to, but she enjoyed it. More than she would ever tell him.

It was ironic, she supposed. That they danced under a full moon. One they should be baying to, being werewolves.

She looked around. Many were dancing. Including the happy couple. But she didn't care. She was happy for once

**3) Still in Love with You: Jonas Brothers**

He was the only person she could ever love. She knew it. Then he broke her heart. He imprinted on her cousin. Her best friend.

But then she found Jacob. _Jacob_.

She found love. Real love. She thought they'd be happy forever.

Then one day, he didn't comeback to them. Her and her brother. Seth brought the news. He imprinted.

Everyone she loved lost to imprinting. She could only be happy for moments and not for long. It was never permanent.

**4) For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic: Paramore**

She didn't want him anymore. Of course she knew everyone hated her. No one liked her. She put all her faith into two guys. First Sam, then Jacob. But it was thrown away because of imprinting.

They both claimed to be sorry. To feel horrible. To still love her. But she didn't believe them. It was hard to know who to trust anymore.

She didn't want to believe it, but she knew that in the end it wouldn't Jake.

Leah Clearwater never won.

**5) I Hate This Part: Pussycat Dolls**

A light rain fell. But she sat at the cliff anyway. Alone. As it had been for the past month.

The man she loved had forgotten about her. Moved on to another girl. If it wasn't for the stupid imprinting, they could be happy.

Then she remembered if it wasn't for imprinting, she'd still be with Sam…

She couldn't take it anymore. Both of them were gone. Sam, she had forgotten about long ago, but the pain returned.

Jake and her tried to pretend that everything was fine. That they could go back to how it was. But it wasn't the same. She hated it. She needed to tell him. Tell him that she would much rather want to move on.

She couldn't take the tears, and she was thankful for the rain.

**6) How You Love Me Now: Hey Monday**

He had her now. It had been six months. Six months of undeniable pain. She was moving on. She knew it.

She didn't know how he lived with himself. In her mind, she tried to make him miserable. She couldn't be the only unhappy one.

Every time he tried to apologize, she shook her head.

Go back to _her_, She would say.

They were happy once. Then one day, there was no more them. No more Leah and Jacob.

How could he love her? He couldn't. not with the other girl.

**7) Are You Ready: 3 Days Grace**

They needed to talk. Just the two of them he needed to hear her side.

She didn't let him speak. She vented and screamed and cried and said all that she was holding in for the past year. A year.

She thought she knew how it would end. She thought the path was so clear. She would speak, he would speak. Just as Leah and Jacob.

She didn't see what he would say coming.

"We're getting married."

She ran. He tried to hold her back, but she ran. Anywhere but here.

**8) Lullaby: Chase Coy**

A year later, she slept soundly. It was a surprise. Especially what the next morning would bring. What the eve of tomorrow was.

She truly tried to forget him. Get him out of her mind. But it was impossible. It always was. Jacob raced through her thoughts twenty-four-seven.

She knew deep down that it hurt both of them. Even Jacob. He loved her like she loved him.

She woke up, and saw the scrap of paper on her window. _I love you_.

"No," she muttered, "Not today."

**9) 7 Things, Miley Cyrus**

She danced with him at his wedding. Outside, it was raining. But neither of them minded.

The bride wasn't far, only inside.

"I hate you Jacob Black," She sneered.

"What do you hate about me?" He asked.

She couldn't say what her mind held. Their love was amazing while it lasted. It would only ruin the last moment if she said what she thought.

"Your games, how you left, you love me but you belong to her, you think you know everything, I cry and laugh because of you, the pack hates me…"

"Six reasons."

"And…you make me love you."

Jacob said nothing. He merely nodded. _Apologize_. She thought.

He twirled her around. His warm fingers holding hers.

"Why do you like about me?" he asked.

Leah didn't speak for almost a minute, "The way you grow your hair and look like Cousin Itt when you transform. Your eyes, they just invite me. The old cut offs you wear once you change back. Your old kisses. How you made me laugh and cry. When you hold me close, and not let go…"

"Six reasons," he repeated.

"The seventh thing…" She started, "You make me love you."

He nodded, just as his new wife came, and took him away from her.

**10) Tonight: FM Static**

As she stood there, she thought of everything that happened over the two years. She found Jacob, they found love, he healed her, he broke her by finding someone else.

She remembered all the late night talks and the drives. How they knew that through whatever they had each other. She missed him. His presence. His laugh, his smile, his everything.

She'd fallen once again. And no one caught her.

_Catch me now, Jacob, _She thought, and she took two steps back, and jumped.

She'd cliff dive before. She lost herself as she went down. Her mind was wiped blank, and she fell into a murky abyss below her.

She knew as she crashed into the water she didn't want to be saved. She didn't need to be.

**I am somewhat happy with how I did it, and totally guilty for giving Leah a sad ending, and not a happy one. But once Still in Love With You came on, I knew that Jacob imprinted. It had to be done. Sorry ):**

**Now I shall go work on what I really should be doing instead of this drabble.**


End file.
